mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to shipping in Tippy
Welcome to the Tippy guide to shipping. Put down any ship that makes sense and add a note to shipping it. Rules # They must make sense # They must be crossovers of fandoms (which means no Renora, no Sarah x Jareth, etc) because we want it UNIQUE. Ships Tippy (Toriel x Clippy) - It IS canon. They have two children. People who don't ship this on Tippy are usually inclined to shipping Tor17, don't know what Tippy is, or just hate the RP. Tor17 (Aps17 x Toriel) - Based on Aps' opinions on Toriel. This is highly unlikely to be canon however it is ok to ship this. The likelihood has increased since TorielClone was formed. Groxxing (Grox x Mixing) - Mixing has once found Grox to be hot. This has a slim chance due to Mixing being gray-ace but still, it's good. TechnoLove (Mixing x Crow) - Mixing has also found Crow to be hot. Don't like Groxxing then you probably like this. This has a somewhat slim chance, it's still good. SnakeCoin (SnakeEyes x Coiny) - First LGBT ship to be canon in Tippy. It's sweet. And it's gay! Lizard King (O.G Frank x Blakey) - It's canon. And Amazing. And gay. They have a child named Four (LITERALLY THE BFB FOUR). Recipro-illusion (Kappa x Tenya) - May or may not be canon. Only canon if Kappa yiggs Tenya. It's good, unless your first name is "Mei" and your last name is "Hatsume". If it is, then you're jealous of that fricken RP Master. If you don't like this see below ship. Kapplance (Kappa x Lance) - May or may not be canon. Kappa may let this ship go cuz something called Klance exists. Good unless you're Keith Kogane or a diehard Klance shipper. If you don't like this see above ship. (Kappa is a diehard Klance shipper, who wants to yigg Lance. This ship is either good or trouble, and Kappa likes loves it.) Rust with Trust (Kappa x Experimental!Dale) - Probably not be canon. Only canon if Kappa yiggs Exp!Dale. It's good, unless you live in Arlen. If it is, then you're concerned about Dale. Gar'Dyne (Gar'Skuther x Undyne) - First non-Tippy ship in Tippy to be canon. Very underrated. MixQuix (Don Mixote x Don Quixote/Alonso Quixano) - A pairing between a nonbinary computer and a madman from a famous classic novel from 1605. What could go wrong?! Somewhat canon as Quix was accepting of Mixote’s advances but still ambiguous. Add a Dulcinea, an Aldonza, and a Sancho for interesting ship jumble fun!! f*** no (Aps17 x Mixing) - no. Why (Aps17 x Kappa) - worst ship ever (Actually, It's the one above this ship that's the absolute worse.) kill me (Mixing x Kappa) - If one of these characters were male, the ship might be good. But both are straight females. So it's trash. ABSOLUTE TRASH. kill me 2 (Aps x Mixing x Kappa) - worse than the absolute worst ship ever, according to Kappa the Polycule (Clippy x Toriel x Aps x José x Panchito x Mixing x José again x Kappa x Iida x Kappa again x Lance x Keith) - best ship ever. everyone is polyamourous.Category:Tippy Category:Ships Category:Mixing Category:KappaDash Category:Aps17 Category:LFF